


Us or him? PT. 2 (Troy Calypso /female reader)

by Lurkderp97



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurkderp97/pseuds/Lurkderp97
Summary: You were captured by the Calypso twins. Once you were, you thought they were gonna use you as a 'plaything' only to find out Troy confessing things to you. He was showing a side when the whole 'god king' persona wasn't present. You're still having a battle in your head with the decision of staying with the Calypso twins or crimson raiders. You don't want to leave the COV but you know you'll have to eventually.





	Us or him? PT. 2 (Troy Calypso /female reader)

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW up ahead but not every part will have it
> 
> Will also have spoilers just like in the game

You got up out of bed stretching and getting ready for the day. While you were in the bathroom you hear a DING! from your ECHO device notifying that a message has been received. You grab ji then look who it was from, Troy. 

Message received, would you like to open it? [Yes/No]

Yes. 

Troy: hey, I was just checking up on you and seeing how you were doing, are you okay? I got worried about you. 

You: yeah I'm… fine, nothing to worry about. 

Troy: I'm sorry about the other night, I know you can't just up and join the COV like that, but you would fit in so well. 

You knew that Troy was upset since it's been about 3 months that he hasn't seen you. You felt the same way cause you hated seeing him sad, upset or angry. He was broken before you came into his life and you somehow fixed it, fixed him and made him feel better. Everytime he was around you, he actually felt a strong connection and didn't want to let you go ever. But now you don't know where your friendship with him stands at the moment. 

You: heh, you just wanna see me kill without showing mercy huh? 

Troy: maybe, but you're a bonafide badass, and I like that. ;) 

You: stop being so cute omg >_<

Troy: heh, can't help it but you're the cute one here, especially when you blush. 

Troy knew you had a crush on him but you didn't want to be in a relationship with him knowing how much that would impact your friends if they had found out. Tyreen knew but didn't rat you out cause she actually saw you as a sister she's never had the more you hung out with her and Troy. She wants you to join the COV also since you and her were getting along pretty well. 

You: I gotta go get ready, talk to you later? 

Troy: you know it sweetheart :) 

You blush at the nickname he's given you and put your ECHO device down.  
You walk out of the bathroom and back into your bedroom getting dressed for today's raid. Lilith then comes in telling you that everyone was heading to Atlas headquarters where the Calypsos will be to make a deal with katagawa Jr. "Oh no, Troy's gonna be there too" you thought to yourself. "Alright killer we're gonna head out real soon." "Alright Lilith." She exits your room and you start thinking about some things. You already know that the crimson raiders plan was to completely stop the Calypsos and you were okay with it the first time but now, you don't know anymore. You've developed a strong connection with Troy and Tyreen, but they were dangerous and had a very dangerous plan. You hear Lilith on the intercom telling everyone that it was time to head out. Leaving your room, you felt your heart sink thinking of Troy being killed. You didn't want to be there when it happens but you had no choice. "Okay guys, we've gotten Intel that the twins will be at Atlas headquarters to make a deal with katagawa Jr. and we're gonna have to beat them there before they can reach him. " But Lilith, Tyreen can beat us there before we even reach Atlas." "Of course Zane, but they'll probably wait until we reach the headquarters to make a deal with him. Now is everyone ready?" Everyone says yes and she sets the location on the fast travel station to Atlas. While you all got there, you battle through many soldiers and COV finally reaching the headquarters. Once you get there, Troy and Tyreen teleport right in front of you. "Oh look Troy, I think they've come to play with us how sweet is that?"  
"Heh, we need some new playthings anyway, and I think I know just the right one." He looks in your direction with a smirk on his face. "Forget about stopping us we've already made our deal with katagawa and knew you would be coming here so we decided to pay you a little visit and have some fun." Amara starts activating her siren powers as she gets ready to fight. "Bring it on then, I never back down from a fight." Tyreen siren tattoos start glowing as Troy holds his blade up getting ready to battle. "Don't expect mercy from us vault thieves." While your friends were going against the twins, you stood there frozen not wanting to fight them but your brain kept telling you that you must do it so your cover won't be blown. You then held up your gun to aim at them but when you did Tyreen teleported to you grabbing you by the arm then back to the side of Troy then they vanished with you. "Lilith they've got (Y/N)" Moze echos to Lilith. "What? Why? " "No idea but we must get her back before they try to hurt her, or worse." That was a plan Troy had because he wanted to figure things out with you. "WHAT THE HELL WAS ALL THAT ABOUT?!" "Calm down (Y/N), Troy said he has something to talk to you about."  
You huffed out in frustration "fine… what is it?" 

As Tyreen leaves to go do something, Troy starts explaining what he wanted to talk about. "So (Y/N) can I be honest with you about something?" "Sure Troy, what is it?" He rests his elbows on his knees and his head on his hands sighing. "I uh… really missed you and I'm sorry about saying join the COV, I know it was too soon to say that. But I just, couldn't stop thinking about you. Every night I have these nightmares and it's hard for me to even sleep. My past always finds it way to haunt me, always has but once you came into my life, they went away. When you left, I had different nightmares, ones that involved you." Your eyes went a bit wide as you listened to him. "Me? What were they about?" "About you never returning, forever. Or you end up being dead and how I wasn't there to save you. I don't want that to happen ever, I wouldn't even live with myself if it did." Hearing this from Troy, who's supposed to be dangerous and the bad guy, made you wonder if this is even him. But you got to see the real side of him that no one's ever seen except Tyreen. "Troy I'm, sorry I just… couldn't stay before because-" "I know, I know, but it's like you fixed me the more you came around." You got close to Troy laying your head on his shoulder. "But you know I can't stay Troy, I really wish I could but I'm torn between staying with them or you guys." He gently rubs your head with his human hand and you close your eyes to his touch. "Yeah it really sucks cause me and Ty like having you around. You're like a sister to her and someone that makes me feel complete." You softly smile as a blush comes on your face. "So wanna go take a shower with me? You could use some cleaning up." Your eyes shot open from what he said. "What? It's not like it's the first time you seem me naked." He chuckles as you hit his arm in a playful way. "Sh-shut up." He pulls you into his lap as he carries you to his bathroom. "So warm or hot water?" "Warm would be nice." He turns on the shower now as the water runs so it could get warm. While it did he starts removing his jacket. You blush while watching him and he notices looking behind him. "Hmm, like what ya see huh?" He teases as he goes for his pants now. "So I'm guessing you're gonna shower with your clothes on? Never knew you did that." "You're so fucking silly Troy." You chuckled as he starts to unbuckle his belt to remove his pants. You start to remove your shirt revealing a spaghetti strap one underneath it. "Hot damn that shirt sure hugs that body of yours." Troy says in a teasing way. You were gonna say something smart back to him but he rubs your sides down to your hips and removes the shirt himself. You wanted to push him away and do it yourself but you allowed him to do it for you. Once the shirt was off he stares at your bra as he groped your breasts gently. "Can I do the honors?" Your brain was saying "no I can do it myself" but you nodded instead. He moves one hand to your back where the back was buckled and he started to slowly unbuckle it teasing you. While he did, he leans down and kisses you on the lips while taking your bra off. He pulls back just when you we're getting more into it as he takes his pants and boxers off and helps you take your pants and panties off. "I think the water's warm enough." He gets in the shower first pulling you in with him. You felt him press against your back as he wrapped his arms around your waist tracing your siren tattoos with his human fingers. Your body tingled from his touch sending chills up your spine. "Oh yeah I've been meaning to ask you what your powers are since you're a siren." "I can warp through different dimensions or places." He looks at his left arm always wondering what his powers would have been. "Pretty neat, I wish I knew what my powers were." You were lucky that he can't leech you unless he wanted to, it only happens when he's angry. "Wait, you never had your own powers? How come?" "You know how me and Ty were conjoined right? Well she actually stole my powers. She leeched off of me and kept me alive all these years. Without energy I could just die off easily. Those things on my chains aren't glow sticks, they're actually what I carry around for energy just in case she can't get to me in time if I need energy. I can go only a certain amount of time without energy like almost a whole day." You start tracing his siren tattoos on his hand with your fingers. "I'm sure you'll get your powers back some way Troy." He hugs you a bit tight as he rests his head on your shoulder. You did wonder what his powers would have been if he had his own instead of leeching off other sirens. You felt him run his fingers up and down each curve slowly as he lightly kisses your neck. "You know I missed you right?" You smirk a bit as you run your fingers through his hair. "Hmm I can tell." He starts sucking on your neck pressing himself more into you. "I've been waiting to hear your sweet moans again." He moved one hand down to your inner thigh rubbing it and the other to one of your breast groping it. You threw your head back pressing yourself more into him letting out soft breaths. He started to twist your nipple sending a sensation to your core. Your breath hitched as he kept messing with it. He then slides a human finger into your wet folds pumping it in and out slowly biting your neck lightly. You bite your lower lip to hold back a moan but you failed as he pushed another one into you. "Yeah that's what I wanna hear." He then kisses you sliding his tongue into your mouth. you moan into the kiss as he bites your lower lip. He turns you around towards him lifting you up and pressing you against the wall kissing you once more. "Mmm fuck I want you to be mine so bad." You wrap your legs around his waist and hold onto his shoulders for support. "Y-yours? In what way Troy?" "I want to be more than friends with you, but it'll never work out between us. I would show how much you really mean to me." You could tell how serious he was, it was in his eyes and voice. You wanted the same thing but knew it would have a huge impact on everyone. "But that's gonna have to wait for now until you've made a decision." 

"Dammit, those Calypsos got her, they're probably gonna leave her to die." Amara says as she paces back and forth frustrated. "We really need a plan to get her back but we have nothing so far. Hey that's not food." FL4K says as he tries to keep one of his beast from eating his gun. "Why don't we just go there and ask them nicely?" Zane suggests. "That's really stupid-" "It was only a joke Moze. " "Come on guys get serious, she could be in danger for all we know. Now Troy seems to have gotten powerful ever since taking Maya's powers. I can't do anything since Tyreen took mines. Let's just hope she can handle herself around them." "But Lilith, she's a siren like you and me, they could leech her powers." Amara thinks about when she saw Tyreen leech Lil's powers and how the twins could do the same to you. "Even Maya got killed and that could happen to her also." Little did they know Troy could actually control when and when not to leech a siren and luckily he was holding back on you since he saw something different about you. 

Troy kisses you but this time it was a passionate loving one indicating that he truly cares for you a lot. "Troy, is this… what you brung me here for?" He pulls back to look you in the eye. "No, I wanted to how you feel about me, your true feelings." You felt your heart race now. "W-well to tell you the truth Troy, I-I really like you, like I have deep feelings for you but-" He cuts you off with a hand over your mouth. "So love huh? Seems like we feel the same way about each other. I'm not kidding about that either, I really do love you. Heck I've never loved anyone this way before or cared for them this much. " You could tell Troy really meant what he said. At first you thought he wanted you just for his pleasure but now you're seeing how he truly feels about you, a side of him that's coming out of its shell. "T-troy, you really mean that?" He gives you a soft smile. "Of course I do, I'd do just about anything for you to keep you safe. You're special to me." He rubs your cheek gently with his thumb and you smile while blushing. You felt appreciated by him. You rub his cheek gently keeping tears from falling out of your eyes. Troy may not seem like the type to be a gentleman, but to you he was. You snicker as you press your forehead against him and laugh a bit and he laughs with you. "You're so lucky that I love you Troy." You gasped realizing what you just said. "Heh it's okay to say that, after all, we do care for each other right?" You both press your foreheads against each other looking each other in the eye. "Now where were we?" He gets a tight grip on your ass smirking as he attacks your neck and chin with kisses. You giggle from how ticklish his lips felt against your skin but loving how gentle he was being with you. "Why don't we take this to the bedroom then come back to get cleaned up?" He kisses your lips one last time then looks at you. "Heh, I like the way you think." Without warming he throws you over your shoulder and you yelp in surprise as he turns off the shower water. "Dammit Troy I could've fell." He chuckles "don't worry I gotcha, I would never let you fall, unless you trip over something small." Yeah, what a gentleman he was. He'll laugh about it but make sure you weren't hurt once he's done laughing or if you looked upset. One time you didn't look where you were going since you were busy and scraped your knee real bad after tripping over his arm that he left sitting out in the open and he felt really bad for laughing after seeing your knee bleeding and your hand bloody from holding it. You wanted to cry from the pain but he went to calm you down after seeing that you were upset and gave you a piggyback ride carrying you back to the infirmary to patch your knee up. You really wanted to get him back after he told you it was supposed to be a prank but it didn't go as planned for him. Once you both get back in the bedroom he sets you down on his bed gently admiring the view in front of him. "God I missed everything about you these past months. You've been on my mind since then." He lays you back and climbs on top of you but you turn him over onto his back sitting on top of him with a smirk on your face. "Ohhh what's this?" Lust was evident in his husky voice. You chuckle a bit looking down at him. "I hope you don't mind a bit of… teasing." He starts grinning looking at you. You lean down leaving kisses on his chest then move up to his neck slowly. He lets out soft breaths from the way your soft lips feel against his soft skin. You then kiss up to his chin then his lips as he grips your ass with his human hand, kissing in rhythm. You got up and started kissing down his body getting close to his erection. Once you did you stopped hearing his breath hitch low. You were admiring the way his eyes were closed as your teasing continued. You then grabbed his member rubbing a thumb on his lubricated tip from his pre cum. He starts moaning in pleasure as you stroked him slowly. His breath hitched more from the pleasure you were giving him now. "Like that huh?" You say in a seductive tone kissing his member now licking the tip. He grips the bed sheets as his breath kept hitching, moans escaping from his mouth. "Fffffuck I'm gonna-" He gets cut off as you slowly take as much of his length in his mouth as you can. He grips your hair as his breathing became more heavy, moaning out more in pleasure. You went a bit deeper and to his surprise you didn't gag. You sucked him a bit fast feeling his member throb in your mouth indicting he was close to releasing. You pulled your head back licking your lips in a seductive way. "Holy… holy shit (Y/N), never knew your mouth was that good. P-please continue." And you did, taking him back into your mouth again. He moves his hips to the rhythm of your lips gripping your hair again biting his lower lip grunting as well. After a few more sucks he moans out loud in pure pleasure as he releases into your mouth, his orgasm crashing into him now. You swallow some of his cum pulling your head back as he let's go of your hair. You lick his member clean of his cum. "I… I think it's my turn now." Once he came down from his orgasm you lay on your back and he holds your legs open rubbing your inner thighs. "This teasing sure is fun." He runs a thumb up and down your wet folds as you close your eyes just aching for him to please you already. He then moves up to your clit as you arch your back moaning low. "Damn, were you this wet just from sucking me? That's hot." He inserts a finger inside of your folds as the tip of his tongue starts to come in contact with your clit. You moan a bit loud gripping his hair, breath hitching. You bite your lower lip as he picked up his pace. "F-fuck Troy…" Hearing his name from you motivated him to keep going. He inserts another finger into you pumping them both in and out of you while his tongue was still working on your clit. He pulls them out as he slides his tongue inside you now. You arch your back more, moaning loud gripping the bed sheets. You were close, he could tell as your walls got tight around his tongue. He pulls back as he climbs over you again. He runs the tip of his member up and down your wet folds as he kisses you slowly entering you. You wrap your arms around his neck as he starts moving slowly never leaving your lips. Moaning into the kiss you bite his lower lip as he pulls back kissing and licking your throat. He grips your thighs holding them against your chest as he picks up his pace. Grunts and moans were heard throughout the room as well as skin to skin contact. He pulls out turning you over on your stomach getting a tight grip on your hips, gently pushing your chest down onto the bed positioning your ass up into the air. "Troy…what if… something bad happens?" You say panting. "Bad? What do you- ohhhhh, that. Well…shit I dunno, it would be a super big impact on both our sides. But it's not going to just yet, I promise. I'm not even ready to raise anyone because I don't know much about children." He doesn't hesitate entering you once again. "Let's just hope I don't slip up tonight." He squeezed your cheek as he started thrusting in and out of you hard but slow. You gripped the bedsheets moaning low but he grabbed both your wrist with his robotic arm holding both your bands behind your back. Troy was starting to show how he really was when getting 'intimate'. Usually he liked it rough but not too much, and he wanted to just let go and be himself in this moment. He gave your ass a hard smack as you moaned out in both pain and pleasure, music to his ears. "Yeah that's it, I wanna hear it louder." He smacks it again hard and you moaned again. He looms over you going balls deep as his thrusting became harder and fast as you gasped while he was hitting that one spot you loved. You cried both cried out in pleasure getting close to release. "Wait right there" he says as he pulls out of you again going to go retrieve something. You didn't even move to see where he had gone to but he shortly came back with some handcuffs, putting them around your wrist. "Troy, wh-what is that?" He smirked, putting the key down somewhere so he wouldn't lose it. "Let's just say, I'm trying something that's new to you. Don't worry, I'm rough but not that rough." He runs his human fingers through your hair, gripping it as he thrusts hard back into you without warning. Your moans grew louder, practically into screams of pure pleasure as he kept hitting your spot over and over again with each thrust. Yep, you already knew that you were gonna be sore tomorrow. You felt your walls tighten around his length, feeling him throb inside you. "looks like you were a screamer huh? So…fucking…hot." He was close to your ear as each of his moans and groans were heard from him. A few more of his thrust and you finally spilled all over him, as he held back his release to feel your orgasm engulf his length. You moaned out his name as you felt numb, falling a bit limp. Once you were done he pulled out of you, jerking himself off as he released on your back, feeling the warm cum on your skin. He falls limp on top of you, both of you riding out your orgasms panting together. "Holy fuck Troy… we… gotta do that every time we get intimate." He chuckles at your suggestion. "Oh, is someone eager to be handcuffed while going to pound town?" He mused as you tried getting him off of you, but you were still numb. "Haha I'm joking, but yeah I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime. Maybe we could try something new too, like choking, but not in a murderous way." You thought about it then spoke your answer. "Hmmm… Nah I think I'll pass on that one Troy. Now let's… go get cleaned up and get some rest." He got up waiting for you. You stood up but almost fell down from the numb feeling in your legs. Troy caught you and helped you up. "Damn did I fuck you too hard or are you just a lightweight?" He joked as you playfully pinched his side. "Ow I was kidding haha." He carries you to his bathroom and turns on the shower water. He holds onto you the whole time as you both freshened up. When you were finished, he brought you back into his bedroom. "Umm, I don't have any fresh clothes to wear Troy." He scratches the back of his neck chuckling. "Right, uh maybe I have something for you to wear, unless you wanna sleep nude with me." He starts looking for a pair of his boxers and a shirt for you to wear. "I wouldn't mind that really but it's chilly at night here on Pandora so…" "Yeah I know, I hate the temperature here too." He comes over to you with a pair of his boxers and a long shirt that was his size. You stood up not falling this time but still feeling numb. You took your towel off, Troy watching you and your body figure. "Hey, better get dressed or you'll freeze to death." You snapped him out of his 'dirty thought' as he smiled getting something for him to wear now. "You just don't wanna go a second round and be more sore." He laughed as you threw your towel at him, catching it in time. "It's true and you know it." You started playing around with him now by swaying your hips and ass in a teasing and seductive way. "Oh really? Well, too bad I'm tired and just want to get some rest for tonight." He had his eyes glued on you but looked away blushing. "Knew you would pull something like that." You smirked as you got done getting dressed waiting on him now. He turns around in just boxers, as usual, taking off his robotic arm and lays next to you now. He held you close to him as you nuzzled into his chest. "Hey, can you promise me something?" You looked up at him. "What is it?" He holds your hand tight. "Promise me that you will stay with me until the very end, no matter what happens, even in the after life I want you by my side always." You thought about how you wanted to put an end to both the Calypso twins, but now, you don't want things to end between you and them both, Tyreen saw you as a little sister and you saw her as someone you could look up to as a big sister when she's not playing the whole 'god queen' persona as for Troy, he saw you as someone he could spend the rest of his life with the longer he lives. He never mentioned to you at first that he was dying because he didn't want to scare you or you worry too much about him when you became friends knowing that the crimson raiders would know what went on between you and Troy. "I promise Troy. I don't want to live being a burden after… you know…" He rubs the back of your head gently, planting a kiss on your forehead. "We'll just go together, alright?" You close your eyes sighing softly as sleep over takes you now. "Alright." He wraps his one arm around you closing his own eyes now whispering "I'll always protect, I promise." And he finally slept. 

In the middle of the night you felt panic through you as you moved in your sleep, having a really bad nightmare. Troy hadn't noticed just yet since he was in a super deep sleep, probably the best sleep he's gotten ever since you returned. You tossed and turned in your sleep eventually waking up Troy from his slumber as he sounded irritated as you accidentally kicked him. " what the hell's- (Y/N)?" He tried shaking you so you could wake up but it didn't really work. He tried once more, harder this time." (Y/N), wake up, you're having a bad dream!" You tried pushing him away but you opened your eyes looking around breathing heavily. "What just- where am- T-troy? What happened?" He looked at you with concern on his face. "You were having a bad dream and I got worried." You hugged him tightly, holding on to him as you rested your head on his shoulder. "S-sorry I woke you I was-" You were cut off as he rubbed the back of your head gently while holding onto you still. "It's okay, we could talk about it if you want." You pulled back sitting in his lap shaking a bit, holding your legs against you. "Now what was troubling you?" He asked while rubbing your back to help you calm down which it did a little. "That, I was taken away from here, and that… I had to stop you while Tyreen tried to convince me to go with you when it was time. But Lilith was trying to talk me out of ending my life for you. I felt helpless, my brain was trying to pick sides before it was too late. But when it was, I knew that I wasn't able to save you or tell you how much you meant to me. I was dragged away by Amara, crying out to you knowing you couldn't hear me anymore, but I wanted to go back and lay there until I took my last breath, but it was too late. Tyreen was furious as well, but not at me because she knew I cared like she did. I don't want to be taken away from you Troy, or Tyreen." They were like a second family to you. Tears start going down your face as he held onto you still. He wanted to cry himself but he kept his own tears back for now. "Look at me." He said softly and you did. He wiped your tears away as he pressed his forehead to yours. "I won't allow that to happen, we made a promise and keep it no matter what, alright?" You nod as he wiped your nose with tissue leaning on his chest as you hear his steady heartbeat. "Better?" You nod again, a small smile on your face with your eyes closed. He was there for you and you were for him, having each other's back. He lays back down holding you still. And you immediately went back to sleep as the nightmares were at bay, him being next to you as his voice rang in your head from the words he spoke. You were sleeping but heard Troy say "I love you (Y/N)" low. You smiled while opening your eyes to look at him. "I love you too Troy." You both said it as if you were really a couple. Heck it felt like it to Troy. But he liked it nonetheless. His past lovers were different compared to you. Their relationship with him was different. He would get bored of them losing interest and let them get sent away from the COV no longer being a member. They showed weakness when fighting in arena fights and the twins didn't like that. They didn't like cowards. Hopefully you didn't show any weakness when you participate in arena fights, they'll just have to let you know about it first. You just don't know what's coming for you just yet. And he finally went back to sleep like before, holding you close to him as he rested his head a top of yours. You were devoted to him and him only.


End file.
